MALAM PERTAMA
by Kim In Soo
Summary: ini kisah malam pertama HUNHAN. penasaran? ff ini aku dedikasikan buat temenku VITA. main pair : HUNHAN


"MALAM PERTAMA"

Author : Kim In Soo

Rated : tentuin sendiri

Genre : Romance (?)

pair : hunhan, pasangan Xi

Summary : gk bisa bkin, so bca aj lngsung

warning : judul sma cerita gk nyambung, YAOI(always) bnyak typo bertebaran, absurd dan dpat menimbulkan perasaan mual dan kejang2(?).

note: luhan, sehun, baekhyun, D.O. di anggap seumuran dan masih kuliah.

psangan Xi=bingung nentuin umur jdi anggap aj msih muda.

sehun dan luhan adalah pasangan suami-suami(?) yang terpaksa bersatu karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya terpaksa karena luhan dan sehun sudah menjadi sahabat dari kecil dan diam diam luhan memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi sayangnya luhan tidak tau perasaan sehun padanya. hingga pada saat malam pertama mereka...

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

terlihat sepasang suami-suami yang sedang duduk di ranjang mereka. keadaan sangaaaaaaaat sunyi bahkan nafas keduanya bisa terdengar sampai salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan tersebut.

"lu~" panggil sehun kepada luhan

" ada ap sehunie?" tanya luhan pada sehun

" kau tau kan, ini malam ap?" jawab atau tanya sehun pda luhan. luhan tampak berpikir.

"malam kamis kan?" sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. bagaimana sehun bisa lupa betapa polosnya 'istrinya' itu.

"kenapa sehunie menepuk jidat? apa ada nyamuk?" tanya luhan dengan muka sangat polos dan terlihat sangaaaaat imut sekaligus cantik, sehun bahkan harus berjuang keras agar tidak 'memakannya' saat itu juga.

"tidak ada luhanie" jawab sehun dengan senyum yang sangat menawan dan tulus (dunia sebentar lagi si poker face TERSENYUM!). hal itu membuat wajah luhan memanas, padahal dia sudah sering melihat senyum sehun (ingat! sehun itu sahabat luhan dan sehun jarang sekali menunjukan senyumnya bahkan kepada keluarganya. dia hanya tersenyum untuk luhan. INGAT HANYA UNTUK LUHAN TIDAK UNTUK ORANG LAIN).

"lalu?" jawab luhan dengan malu2 dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" hanya saja tadi ak lupa cara untuk bernafas karena berada di dekat malaikat yang sangat cantik, jadi untuk menyadarkanku tadi ak menepuk jidatku" jawab sehun dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya dan kta2 yang di bumbuhi dengan sedikit penyedap(?).

luhan yang mendengar omongan sehun semakin menunduk karena takut sehun melihat wajahnya saat ini. luhan yakin bila saat ini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. sedangkan sehun? dia tersenyum #read_smirk melihat luhan yang menundukan kepalanya karena mendengar gombalannya. sehun membayangkan wajah luhan saat ini yang pasti terlihat sangaaaaat manis. hal itu membuat otak pevertnya aktiv. dia membayangkan wajah luhan yang memerah karena melakukan 'itu' dan berada di bawahnya. mata sayu, bibir membengkak, kiss mark di tubuh luhan tentu saja itu buatannya , dan, dan dan AGRHH, litle sehun sudah bangun. (dasar pevert, hanya memikirkan saja sudah kya gitu. ck ck). sehun sudah sangat gelisah (geli geli basah #Ups) jadilah dia mulai melancarkan aksinya. tanpa basa-basi dia menyampaikan niatan awalnya ' Malam Pertama'.

" luhanie, kau tau kan apa yang dilakukan oleh pengantin baru saat malam pertamanya?" tanya sehun tepat di telinga luhan.

GLUP~

luhan dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya karena merasa gugup dan tersengat listrik saat merasakan hembusan nafas sehun di telinganya. sekarang dia tau apa yang dimaksud sehun. sepolos-polosnya luhan, dia tetap tau apa yang sudah seharusnya dia ketahui. tapi dia masih ragu dengan perasaan sehun padanya. mungkinkah dia hanya dipermainkan sehun. mungkinkah sehun hanya mengincar tubuhnya. belum selesai dia berpikir sekarang dia dikejutkan dengan ciuman sehun yang kasar dan menuntut. dalam sekejap sekarang semua kancing piyamanya sudah terlepas dan posisi mereka sudah berganti. luhan berada dibawah sehun dan ciuman tdi semakin memanas. Saat tangan sehun memainkan kedua niple luhan, luhan mendorong sehun cukup keras sehingga ciuman panas mereka terlepas. sehun terlihat kecewa dengan tindakan luhan.

" ada apa luhanie? apa kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?" tanya sehun sendu.

" bu,,bukan se, seperti itu sehunie" jawab luhan terbata karena takut menyakiti orang terkasihnya.

" ak hanya takut kau melakukan ini karena perjodohan kita. ak takut kau hanya mempermainkanku ak takut kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku, ak takut kau hanymmmppt,,," ucapan luhan terpotong oleh ciuman sehun, tetapi ciuman sekarang terasa lebih manis dan tidak menuntut. hal tersebut membuat luhan tenang dan menutup matanya seperti yang sehun lakukan.

" tidak luhanie. jangan pernah kau berpikiran seperti itu. kau tau? sebenarnya ak menyu ah ani mencintaimu sejak dulu. tapi ak takut jika aku menyatakan perasaanku persahabatan kita akan hancur dan kau akan menjauhiku. ak takut kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. dan saat aku tau kita di jodohkan ak sangaaaat bahagia, bahkan saking bahagianya ak sampai tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. dan sekarang aku tau ternyata kamu juga mencintaiku. saranghae" ucap sehun panjang lebar setelah

ciuman mereka terlepas.

Chu~

" nado saranghae" balas luhan. dan kau tau? yang mencium duluan itu luhan lho~.

sehun tersenyum (oh salah daripada dikatakan senyum itu terlihat seperti smirk) mendapat perlakuan seperli itu dari 'istrinya'. dia seperti mendapatkan persetujuan untuk melanjutkan aksinya itu.

" jadi,,mari kita melanjutkan membuat baby nya" setelah itu sehun langsung mencium luhan dengan kasar. tangannya sudah tidak sungkan lagi menjamah seluruh tubuh luhan. dan tidak lama terdengarlah suara

"AHHHHhh~ morehh sehhhunie, fasthherr, YAKK~ seperti ituhhh Hhhunieeh~"

" ahh, as your wish baby,, ahh~,, lubangmu sangat sempit baby,,ahh~"

ya suara seperti itulah yang terdengar. kalian tau kan 'kegiatan' yang mereka lakukan.

PAGI HARI

pagi yang tenang tidak lagi terasa tenang karena suara teriakan dri teman2 sehun dan , sebenarnya itu teman luhan. kenapa mereka berteriak? karena mereka itu KEPO tentang,,,,,,,

,

,

,

"LUHAN! CERITAKAN PADAKU MALAM PERTAMAMU" teriak salah satu temannya D.O

" BAGAIMANA SEHUN? APA DIA HEBAT? BERAPA RONDE SEMALAM KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA?" tanya tukang gosip yang belakangan(?) diketahui bernama baekhyun

" APA MILIK SEHUN BESAR?" (? pertanyaan macam apa ini?)

"YAK! CEPAT KATAKAN PADA KAMI!"

teriak yang di sertai ketukan pintu yang keras oleh teman2 luhan yang yang seperti mengAmini ucapan D.O, baekhyun, dan someone.

kenapa mereka sangat heboh? jawabanya adalah karena semua hal menyangkut 'luhan mereka yang polos' memang membuat mereka penasaran dan juga karena disana ada baekhyun. apa hubungannya? karena baekhyun adalah pusatnya semua gosip. dia tidak pernah kudet tentang informasi di universitas mereka. (yap, mereka memang masih kuliah karena orang tua sehun dan luhan sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu, jadilah pernikahan mereka dipercepat.)

tpi,, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kamar? apa mereka tidak merasa terganggu? well sbenarnya mereka cukup terganggu tapi teriakan dan gedoran pintu tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari 'kegiatan' yang sedang mereka lakukan. kegiatan apa sih yang mereka lakukan?

" sehhunhh~ morehh~"

" ahh~luhanhh"

sekarang kalian tau kan ?

END

omake~

di ruang tamu terdapat orang tua dari luhan yang sedang ngopi dan ngeteh tidak memperdulikan suara2 yang di timbulkan oleh teman2 luhan. well, itu sudah biasa terjadi jika teman2 luhan datang.

" sepertinya kita akan mendapat cucu lebih cepat dari yang kita kira" kata tuan Xi.

" dari mana kau tau?" tanya ibu luhan, nyonya Xi

" khukhukhu,, lihat" tuan Xi menunjukan layar laptopnya. mata nyonya Xi hampir saja keluar(?) saking kagetnya. penasaran? itu adalah

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

video yang memperlihatkan malam pertama pasangan HUNHAN.

" kenapa kau memasang CCTV di kamar mereka?" tanya nyonya Xi

" karena ak takut jika perjodohan kita gagal dan luhan menderita, jdi ak menggunakan CCTV untuk memantau hubungan mereka. untung kekhawatiranku tidak terjadi."

jawab tuan Xi

" ya, kau benar yeobo. sekarang kau bisa melepas CCTV itu"

" tidak" balas cepat tuan Xi.

istrinya menyerit bingung.

" kenapa?" (ala biskuat #plakk korban iklan)

" karena kita bisa belajar banyak dari mereka terutama menantu kita. kau tau rumah ini pasti terasa sepi kalau sehun dan luhan mempunyai rumah sendiri. jadi~,,,,,,,bagaimana~ kalau kita memberi luhan adik?" tanpa aba2 tuan Xi menggendong istrinya ke kamar. sedangkan nyonya Xi?

"TIDDDAAAAKKKKKKK!"

yah, menantu dan mertua tidak ada bedanya, sama2 pevert #plak #di_hajar_sehun&ayahLuhan. #lariiiiiiiiiiiiii

BENERAN END

sya minta maaf klo ini gk ada feelnya karena jujur ak bkan HUNHAN shipper tpi ak HUNKAI shipper jdi klo jelek saya bner2 minta maaf. sya buat ff ini karena reques dri tmenku tersayang #jiahhh_tersayang VITA LEANA. dia lngsung reques ff HUNHAN stelah tau klo ak mlai bwat ff. ff ini berasal dari otak saya tpi konsep awalnya sma VITA tpi yang buat ceritanya saya kok. karena saya gk pernah bca ff HUNHAN, sya minta maaf klo ad ksamaan sma cerita author ff HUNHAN yang laen. ff ini dibuat di HP jdi harap maklum klo bnyak typo(s). oh ya, buat fans D.O dan baekhyun ak minta maaf karena mereka ternistakan di sini.

karena ak author baru, minta sarannya boleh dong?

RnR please.


End file.
